


(MAYBE SPOILERS FOR THE PRICKLY PEAR) Prickly Evolution

by Buzzard124



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Future Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzard124/pseuds/Buzzard124
Summary: Steven and Garnet find Cactus Steven a month after it left, what it has turned into now, is nothing short of concerning...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	(MAYBE SPOILERS FOR THE PRICKLY PEAR) Prickly Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR PRICKLY PAIR
> 
> my first fanfic, it's most likely either bad or mediocre so i apologize in advance, but please enjoy to its fullest  
> i might do more chapters later, maybe tommorow

Steven looked out into the husk that was the Beta Kindergarten. It was somehow more empty and abandoned when he last came here with Amethyst and Peridot, probably because of all the removed corruptions and Jasper, but Steven didn't know what to expect anymore, especially after the last couple months with everything that has happened. Garnet approached from behind and put her hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Steven, you have to be sure that it was him that you saw" she stated, looking out at the barren waste that was the Beta Kindergarten.

"Of course it was Cactus Steven I'm 99% sure of it, there were so many spikes, and I heard him call out to me I swear!"

"Just letting you know that that dream you had might have no bearing to it, and it could of just been a dream"

"Answer me this Garnet, when has one of my dreams that I told you guys about been unimportant? Remember when I dreamed of Pink Diamond when I was fused with Connie?

"That was fusion, this could be different"

"Remember when me and Lars switched bodies while dreaming, remember wh-"

"Remember your dreamt about dogcopter attacking you Steven, this could just be a complete waste of time"

Steven looked down, saddened when he realized that his 99% had dropped to about a 49%.

"But if you honestly think it's important, then we have to at the very least investigate, lets go"

Steven piped up and nodded, he jumped down into the canyon, using his float powers to stop himself at the last moment, giving himself a graceful and safe landing, as Garnet followed suit, sliding down the wall and joining Steven at the bottom. The Kindergarten was still lifeless and dead as ever. Unlike the the incident with Spinel and her injector, Steven's spit didn't have the power to heal the accursed place as the damage was thousands of years old, also the ground tasted horrible when Steven kissed it. Plants couldn't grow here, why would a plant monster even consider showing up here, wouldn't it just wither away and die? This puzzled Steven.

As Steven and Garnet walked past the broken down injectors, rocks and metal rods once used by Jasper, Steven looked to the walls and the holes that once held a gem, he stared guessing what kind of gem came out of each hole and their personality. Maybe he hoped that some of these gems were at Little Homeschool, but the true reality dawned on him, they were either at Homeworld or they were shattered in the war. He hated that thought, but it was an inevitability that he had to face. The diamonds did so many egregious things that he was losing track, so thinking on them too hard was detrimental to his happiness or was it his facade, he couldn't tell anymore, so he tries to just forget about them, as a sort of coping mechanism. All this thinking made him remember how he secretly hated the Diamonds, all of them, including Pink, especially Pink. They say they are sorry, but it's blatantly obvious that they are faking it just to please him, they aren't changing for the good of all gems, just the diamonds, and this infuriated him. Pink didn't even have the courtesy to apologize to him directly, just through recordings and other gems saying how great she once was or used to be or whatever.

Steven and Garnet noticed Jasper's perfect outline standing boldly from all the other "subpar" outlines. It was unchanged from when he saw it last, except for one noticeable detail, cracks. Cracks all around Jasper's hole and the other holes surrounding. Now that Steven noticed this, he realized that nearly all the walls had huge gaping cracks in them.  
"Were these cracks always here Garnet?" 

"I've never been here Steven, how would I know"

Steven tried his hardest to remember if these cracks were always this bad. God he hated his memory sometimes. He can remember every line from Dogcopter II, but not if the walls were cracked or not.His mind wanted to say that these cracks were always here and he just never noticed them, but his gut said otherwise. His gut said that these were new and that these are from Cactus Steven. His mind said that the walls must be weaker than he originally thought. His gut said that Cactus Steven is unstable and dangerous. His gut said that Cactus Steven copied his angst and powers.  
Oh God that wasn't a pleasant thought.

They pressed onward and the cracks got bigger and more noticeable as they walked, even Garnet took note of these cracks, as they grew in size and magnitude, was she thinking the same thing Steven was, he was unsure.  
"I'm sure these cracks were done by a corruption of some sort Steven, maybe Jasper, she was pretty strong while corrupted, Cactus Steven couldn't of done this"

This line triggered something inside Steven, he suddenly realized that Garnet doesn't know about his Pink Outbursts yet, which was weird, as he thought that Pearl would of cried in Garnets arms about what happened at The Reef and his outburst then.

"Yeah, your probably right Garnet, what damage could Cactus Steven do to us anyw-"

Steven was cut off as Garnet stopped Steven from going any further forward. They were at a T Intersection* of some sort.

"Mind explaining yourself Garnet" Steven calmly asked  
Garnet pointed to the wall, and Steven got the message. The wall was covered in cactus spikes, an indicator that Cactus Steven was nearby.

"I guess you were right Steven, we need to be extra careful Steven, especially for whats around that corner"

Her glasses made a small glint, indicating that Sapphire's future vision knew what was around that corner long before he did. Steven cautiously turned at the corner and was in shock at what he saw. The walls looked as if someone painted them with cactus spikes with large holes showing where gems popped out once long ago, the cracks were at their biggest here, with some cracks completely swallowing some of the holes that once housed gems.

"How could Cactus Steven do all this?" Steven pondered to himself.

As Steven looked in horror, in the distance he saw it. The cactus monster was crouching with its back turned towards them. Steven noted noises coming from the cactus monster, he expected deep and throaty noises, but they were polite and almost childlike but they weren't noises of anger or aggression, but noises of pity, wallowing and sadness. Noises that he felt he heard somewhere else.

The Cactus Creature was crying, but Steven had cried so many times before, he knew how it sounded, and that wasn't his crying. The Cactus monster turned around and revealed that it was Cactus Steven no more. 

It was a mix of Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz in one Cactus Body.

It was Cactus Pink.

**Author's Note:**

> A T-Intersection is kinda like a road that has one other road branching off to the side, like the letter T i hope that kinda visualises it better
> 
> anyway, as i said, i might make more chapters tommorow or i might just move on to other works regarding Steven Universe  
> thanks for reading i guess


End file.
